When a user receives communications and content from various sources, the user may not always be able to manage how much content is received from a particular source. Moreover, a user may have a preference for a subject or context of content from a particular source, but there is not a simple means as to how to make such an association without either permitting every communication come from the particular source or filtering out every communication from the specific source.